


First Words Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [105]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	First Words Soulmate!AU

We all know the story, two soulmates destined to be together. their first words to each other are written on their arms. A cute story instills, of course. Somehow though, they can’t find each other. They go through heartache and pain, trying to find the love of their life. And just when it seems like they should give up, they meet someone who says all thew right words, literally. They kiss they schmooze, they live happily ever after. They have the typical meet-cute story that we all secretly long for, but say we don’t. We convince ourselves that these stories are silly, but in reality we all want to meet the person that will sweep us off our feet and make us feel like we’re the star in the best love story of the century. This, is somewhat that story, and somewhat not. At the end of the story you may find yourself wishing for this, or you may find yourself thanking god that you don’t live in a god forsaken universe where your soulmate’s first words to you are tattooed on your arm. But enough about that, let’s get on with the story, shall we?

At birth, every person is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them, written on their arm. It could be a simple “hello”, a sentence said far too many times, that has caused many soulmates to end up with the wrong people. It could be a sentence as complex as, “The car that made these two, equal-length tire marks had positraction. You can’t make those marks without positraction, which was not available on the ‘64 Buick Skylark!”, although, if your soulmate said that, they were probably a huge fan of the movie, “My Cousin Vinny.” Every once in a while you would hear of a couple who wouldn’t end up together, because one couple didn’t really believe in soulmates. But, let’s go back to that simple “Hello,” what phrase normally comes after that word?

“How are you?” you said tiredly.

Your husband Ashton looked at you slightly annoyed, “Fine.”

“Me too.”

You see, you and Ashton had been married for four years now, including the year you dated, you had been together for five. You met at a grocery store, and your words matched up perfectly. You were five dollars short for your groceries, and he said, “I’ve got it.” You noticed that it was similar to the phrase tattooed on your arm, but didn’t say anything. You smiled at him and said, “That’s okay, really, I can just leave the eggs.” Ashton’s arm had the phrase, “That’s okay, really,” written on his arm. He smiled and held his arm out towards you, and you held yours out to him. It was the perfect love story - but life’s just not that kind. 

Notice anything wrong yet? You said, “That’s okay, really, I can just leave the eggs,” one fluid sentence. Ashton’s arm said, “That’s okay, really,” if he was your soulmate, it would’ve included your entire sentence, but it didn’t. Also, Ashton said, “I’ve got it,” your arm said, “I got it.” Now, neither of you chose to acknowledge that, you just assumed that maybe the writing had a typo. To some extent, you both knew that something was wrong, but you wanted to believe that if you ignored it, then you wouldn’t have to deal with it. But again - life’s just not that kind. 

When you woke up Saturday morning, you felt odd. It was like your stomach was doing flips, and your heart was racing. You thought maybe you were starting to catch a cold, so you went to the store to pick up medicine. As you were looking for the one you wanted, you found one on the very top shelf, at the very back. You stood on one of the shelves to reach it, but even then your arm was too short. You heard a voice from behind you, “I got it,” and then an arm reached out and grabbed the medicine for you. As he handed it to you, you smiled and said, “Thanks, my arms are a little short.” The guy gasped and held his arm out towards you, and sure enough, it matched what you had said. Suddenly, you thought about the day you met Ashton, and how the words weren’t exact. And then it hit you, you had married the wrong man.

The guy looked at your hand and frowned, “Oh, sorry, I thought maybe you were my soulmate, but I can see that you’re married.”

He turned to walk away but you grabbed his arm, “But I don’t think he’s my soulmate.”

“In that case, I’m Michael.”

You smiled, and your heart fluttered, “I’m y/n.”

What were you going to do? You were married to the guy of your dreams, but your soulmate was supposed to be Michael? You could either leave the man you love, or you could forget the man you were destined to love.But if you were supposed to be with Michael, wouldn’t that mean that Ashton’s soulmate was still out there? Maybe this was a good thing. You weren’t sure what you were going to do at that moment, so you gave Michael your number, and headed home. That night, you sat down with Ashton and decided to talk things out.

“Ash, remember how we always thought it was weird how our tattoos had typos?”

He smiled and looked at his, “Yeah, but hey, soulmates are soulmates.”

You sighed and reached across the table to hold his hands, “When I say this, I don’t want you to freak out, or yell, or get angry, or panic. I want you to remember that I love you, okay?”

He said in a slightly panicked voice, “Y/n, you’re starting to scare me.”

“Just promise me, please?”

“I promise.”

You drew in a deep breath and then looked at Ashton, “I met a guy named Michael today, and our tattoos were matching, word for word.”

Ashton’s face went pale, “What? What do you mean? I’m your soulmate.”

“But Ashton, think about it, everyone else in the world has exact words that match, except for us, don’t you think that’s a little odd?”

“That shouldn’t matter! We love each other!”

“But sweetheart, this means we have someone else out there who we’re supposed to be with, and I’m not saying we have to, I’m just giving you the option.”

He shouted at you angrily, “The option to leave the woman I’ve loved for four years!? It really that easy for you to forget all of this Y/n?! To forget all the work we put into this relationship!? You meet some random guy named Mitchell or whatever at the store, and suddenly you care more about him than ME?!”

This argument lasted for a few hours, and the more you yelled, the more you realized how draining this relationship was. You loved Ashton, but a lot of the time, you felt like the only reason you really wanted to be with him, is because you thought you were soulmates. You had put so much into the relationship, because you thought you had to. At the end of the night, when all was said and done, you and Ashton agreed that a divorce would be in your best interest.

The next morning, Ashton was at his friend’s apartment, and you were at home. You had spoken to Michael the night before, and he asked to stop by in the morning. So, at eleven o’clock, the doorbell rang and there was Michael. 

He had a bouquet of daisies, “You’re my soulmate y/n, and that’s not going to change, but no matter who you’re with, me or your husband, I just want you to know that I’m happy for you,” he handed the bouquet to you with a grin.

“Michael-”

“I know, they seem romantic, but they’re not meant to be, it’s just a gift for you and your husband. I would still love to be friends.”

“But Michael-”

“I wish I had met you earlier, maybe things would be different, but at least-”

“Michael!”

He turned to you, confused by your yelling, “What?”

You sighed and leaned against the doorway, “Ashton and I talked last night, and we realized that neither of us were really happy. So, we’re getting divorced.”

Michael let out a sigh of relief, “Thank god, because I wasn’t sure how this was going to work.”

“Michael, I’m not sure if I’m ready to just fall in love again, I mean, I thought Ashton was my soulmate and-”

Michael reached out and held your hand, “I know. You don’t have to be in love though, we can do whatever you want, I just want you to be happy.”

You set down the daisies and wrapped your arms around Michael for a hug. He held you tightly, and kissed your forehead, assuring you that everything would be okay. And in that moment, you had never felt more happy.

 


End file.
